Kingdom Hearts ІІІ
''Kingdom Hearts ІІІ ''is the sequel of Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is depicted as the final chapter in the Xehanort Saga, the first phase of the Kingdom Hearts series. It focuses on Sora, Riku, and Kairi's battle against Master Xehanort and the revived Organization XIII, as well as a variety of other enemies such as Maleficent and Pete. Like Kingdom Hearts 3D, it offers the use of the Command Deck. The theme is Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. Story Setting The story takes place a few months after Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sora has returned from his journey to train and become stronger. He has honed his skills and is now sharper than ever. Meanwhile, during those months, Kairi had been training under Yen Sid. Being a Princess of Heart, she showed phenomenally fast learning, and soon became a potent Keyblade Wielder. Riku and Mickey had been gathering information on how to stop Xehanort during this time, since the new Organization remained absent, clearly in preperation for something. They had also been looking into where Terra, Aqua and Ventus could be, and how to bring them back. So far, they only knew that Ventus's heart was inside Sora, repairing itself. They needed only to find his body, which was safely stored away in Castle Oblivion. Story During his leave, Sora had learned to master his second Keyblade, and had learned of Ventus's heart residing within his own, as well as gained the ability to communicate with it. Meanwhile, Riku and Mickey visited Castle Oblivion to attempt to find Ventus's body. The castle, now being totally deserted, no longer forced Riku to rely on cards. Eventually, the two found the Chamber of Waking, and along with it, a comatose Ventus. Kairi had learned to wield her Keyblade very well since she had begun training under Yen Sid, and she had also developed an psychic ability to 'sense' other people's feelings, as well as the whereabouts of those connected to her. Also training under with Kairi was Lea, who Kairi recognized as Axel. At first, the two did not get along, since Lea had kidnapped Kairi as Axel in Kingdom Hearts II. However, the two got over that eventually, and became friends. Upon Sora's return, Organization XIII had also decided to make their first move, sending one of their members to destroy Sora's Gummi Ship and leave him stranded in space. However, Ventus's heart saves him by offering him his Keyblade Glider and granting Sora his own set of Keyblade armor. Riku and Mickey return to Yen Sid with Ventus's comatose body just as Sora arrives. Kairi, upon seeing Ventus's body, starts to sense the whereabouts of Aqua. However, Ventus's heart was not yet ready to seperate from Sora's, and Sora's heart was also not ready to let go of Ventus. The two currently needed each other to survive because Sora was born with a broken heart, and would have died the day he was born if not for Ventus. All reunited, the three set out on their final quest to bring peace to the worlds. Sora comes across Xemnas frequently, the former leader obsessed with exacting his revenge on Sora, who destroyed his former Organization. Meanwhile, Riku is haunted by a new member of the Organization: Terra. Terra, still possessed by Xehanort's heart, makes many attempts on Riku's life. All the while, Kairi confronts Young Xehanort, sensing a deep pain within him during their encounters. Kairi manages to rescue Aqua and Ansem the Wise from the Realm of Darkness, while Riku frees Terra from Xehanort's grasp with the help of the Lingering Will, and Sora and Ventus's hearts are finally ready to seperate. After this, Ventus, Terra and Aqua are finally all brought back and reunited. Now that the seven Keyblade wielders: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, Terra and Mickey were all together, the Organization could be properly fought. However, Xehanort had found replacements for Terra and Sora: Dilan and Aeleus, so there was a chance that the X-Blade might be created in their clash. In the next phase of their journey, Sora and Ventus team up to defeat Xemnas and Saix, while Riku and Terra take out Ansem and Xigbar. Kairi and Aqua defeat Dilan and Aeleus, but Kairi cannot bring herself to destroy Young Xehanort, sensing the deep pain within him, and spares him. Mickey defeated a version of Xehanort named Future Xehanort, a Xehanort from another dimensions brought over to this one by unknown means. An Unversed replica of Vanitas named The Remnant also became a host for Xehanort's heart, but was destroyed by Ventus and Sora. With only Master Xehanort and six members remaining, it was time for the final confrontation. At The World That Never Was, each Keyblade Wielder faced off against one of the Organization's members. After the big confrontation, only Master Xehanort and Young Xehanort were left. Young Xehanort having formed a strange bond with Kairi, told her of his past, and his regrets. He had selfishly destroyed his home, Destiny Islands, in his Dimension in exchange for incredible strength and power over time and space. Now, he had simply become a puppet for Xehanort, and was no longer his own person, just a shadow of his other self. His whole being was filled with regret, remorse, and a longing to be his own person once again. With no more hope left in him, he had no choice but to follow Master Xehanort's orders, or simply be destroyed and replaced. Despite all his powers, he was no match for his older self. All the while, the true X-Blade had been forming itself all along, with the clash of each Organization member and Keyblade Wielder, the X-Blade drew closer to being completed. The seven Keyblade Wielders eventually find themselves pitted against Master Xehanort and Young Xehanort. In the huge clash, the X-Blade is completed. Master Xehanort and Young Xehanort go to the Keyblade Graveyard, the Keyblade Wielders following after them. In the Keyblade Graveyard, the place where it all started, the final battle begins. Master Xehanort once again decides to possess Young Xehanort for the first phase of the battle, wielding the true X-Blade. Master Xehanort is defeated, and Young Xehanort decides to fight back, summoning every once of willpower left to expel Master Xehanort from his body. He then turns on Master Xehanort, who easily throws him aside and resumes his battle with the seven wielders. In his next phase, he turns into a lupine-like creatures, still wielding the X-Blade. Then, in a desperation act, he uses the X-Blade to open Kingdom Hearts, and uses its power to become an evil monster. They must defeat this creature a total of five times before Xehanort is defeated once and for all. The X-Blade is left behind. Sora uses it to spread light all across the universe, with this, all Heartless and Nobodies are destroyed, or are forced to retreat to the Realm of Darkness, and balance is restored. He then closes Kingdom Hearts with it. Kairi brings Young Xehanort back to Destiny Islands to live out his final moments in peace, before he disappears. Sora, Riku and Kairi can then rest easy, as the worlds are safe. Gameplay ...under construction Worlds and Characters ...under construction Staff ...under construction Conception and Design ...under construction